If It Were Phineas
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: <html><head></head>Alternate ending to 'Night of the Living Pharmacists'. What if it were Phineas who had to save Danville, and Isabella had sacrificed herself so he could continue on? Warning: Contains Spoilers to 'Night of the Living Pharmacists'. One-Shot</html>


**Hey, everyone. It's just little ol' me again. Anyway, while watching the epic 'Night of the Living Pharmacists'. I wondered what would happen if it were Phineas who survived while Isabella sacrificed herself to the pharmazombie instead. So...I wrote an alternate ending.**

**Warning: the following text contains spoilers to Night of the Living Pharmacists. Read ahead at your own risk. **

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Phineas climbed leading the way up the ladder with Isabella to where the vortex sprayer was. Phineas, deep down was grieving over Ferb and his sacrifice so he and Isabella could go on. He couldn't show that though. He knew he had to be strong for Isabella and the rest of Danville.<p>

"Phineas! Aaah!" Isabella screamed, avoiding the wandering, clawing hands of the pharmazombies.

"Hang in there, Isabella. We're almost there," Phineas reassured her, looking down at her.

"It's just...if this is the end, there's something I have to tell you!"

Phineas thought to himself at this. It hadn't really crossed his mind that he and Isabella might not make it...NO! Th-they'll make it. They had to...regardless, he will hear what she has to say.

"Okay, shoot," he said, continuing to climb.

"For the longest time-"

"C'mon, there it is!" Phineas accidentally interrupted with excitement.

"But, Phineas, PHINEAS!" Isabella yelled, knowing it was now or never, "...I...LIKE YOU!"

Phineas turned to her, "I like you too, Isabella!"

That's when it hit him, emotional bravery patch...what says emotional bravery more than…? And then he thought about the way he acted earlier: freaking out about Isabella possibly having been turned...his crush...Ach! He didn't have time to think about that right now with a pharmazombie apocalypse threatening civilization. He gazed into Isabella's eyes, those beautiful, deep blue, sparkling eyes. Why did she have to look so beautiful in the verge of danger. Now he seemed a bit distracted from his objective and even more listening to her.

"No, I mean...I LIKE YOU-Like you!"

This caught Phineas slightly off guard, "Wow, I mean, gosh...I...I...I've always felt-" but seeing a pharmazombie walking toward her, he cut himself off, "Isabella look out!"

Phineas jumped toward Isabella to save her, but she, in turn, pushed him back away from the pharmazombie. This act saved him, but seeing the purple static around Isabella, he realized it had sacrificed her.

"Isabella!" Phineas screamed, "No!"

"Go, Phineas! You can do it! I bel-l-lots of-" and she mutated right before his eyes, "Lots of me."

Phineas felt tears well up in his eyes...so she was gone now too. The pharmazombies had taken everyone he cared about: Mom, Lawrence, Buford and Baljeet, Candace and even Ferb and Isabella now. He could feel the anger boiling in his body, but he knew he didn't have time for that otherwise Isabella will have sacrificed herself for nothing. He stared at the pharmazombie that was Isabella, almost unable to comprehend it. It was then he realized...he was the lone survivor now. He had to get to the vortex sprayer and save Danville, save his family and friends...save Isabella.

Phineas sniffled, "Pull yourself together, Phineas," he said to himself, climbing the ladder to the top of the water tower, but then he sighed dejectedly as his eyes fell upon the patch on his arm, "Oh, Isabella...I've always felt...the same way about you..."

He climbed the ladder as fast as he could, the clasp hanging from his waist, "Keep it together, Phineas. Don't break just yet. It's up to you to save Isabella. It's up to you to save all of Danville. It's up to you...to...stop talking to yourself."

Without anymore words, he watched as the vortex sprayer was pulled into place, pharmazombies having hauled their way on top of it, "Oh come on, really?"

He ducked to push the buttons, but just before he could touch it, he felt a large, weirdly shaped hand grab at his nose, "Aaaah! No! Gotta do this...L-Lots of-," he was able to push the button just as his head changed with his voice, and he was blasted with a gush of water since he was closest to the device. He smiled, knowing he'd done it, and he heard the clanking of metal as someone climbed the ladder.

"Phineas?"

"Isabella!"

"Are you okay? I mean...I didn't push you too hard, did I?"

"No, I'm fine. Oh, by the way," Phineas said reaching for the patch on his rubber armor, "I think this belongs to you."

Isabella blushed, and she put it on her sash, "By the way," she looked at Phineas who had said that, "I was trying to say...I've always felt the same way about you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah...I just...I was just too scared to admit it...guess I don't deserve an emotional bravery patch even if I was a fireside," Phineas said with a chuckle, "I guess that explains all your 'I just saw a cute boy' patches."

Isabella giggled, and she reached into her pocket, having anticipated a possible confession from him, "Here, this is for you."

"Wow...really? I mean…I...I don't think I des-" Isabella put her hands on his shoulders.

"Shut up, Phineas," Isabella chuckled, and she kissed him, and he kissed her back.

They broke from the kiss, and they blushed.

"Well...I guess it worked," Phineas said, blushing at the kiss, and Ferb climbed up the water tower.

"Yes, everyone seems to be noticeably labcoat free," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>(I am not gonna do the 'too bad for the rest of civilization' though. That was just scary. Oh no! I think one's breaking into my house!)<strong>

**Pharmazombie: Lots of me…**

**AAAAAHHH! *gets touched* uh oh L-Lots of me...**

**Phineas: *sigh* Ferb, get a hose. We gotta de-phamazombify Marissa again**


End file.
